


Light House

by RosesBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aphrodisiacs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Drugged Sex, Eggpreg, Eggs, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Group Sex, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Oviposition, POV Original Female Character, Plants, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesBlue/pseuds/RosesBlue
Summary: Rosetta is dared by one of her friends to enter a house that they believe is haunted. It's not haunted, but something's in there.





	1. Chapter 1

        “...Food, blanket… I think that’s everything then!” I said to myself getting ready to leave the house. I was on my way to meet some friends in a little clearing in the woods we liked to hang out at sometimes. It was my turn to bring the food, so I had made some of everything.

 

        I laced up my walking shoes and slipped on a jacket, feeling the cool in the air after going out to get the mail this morning. _Autumn has just started and it’s already this chilly_ , I had thought to myself. I picked up my basket and walked out.

 

        I had been right, it was still just as chilly as it had been this morning. Despite the temperature, the sun was shining brightly, making the leaves look almost like a warm stained glass window. I started walking towards the gate to my house, locking it behind me before turning and continuing walking onto the path into the woods.

 

        It was so beautiful out today, the beginning of autumn was always my favorite time of year. It was just late enough in the year that the trees started changing colors, but just early enough that the flowers and grass were still thriving.

 

        As I continued walking I noticed a sweet smell, almost like honey or sugar. I knew autumn had just started, but it was still too early for the lovely nature smells to be abundant yet. I just dismissed it as some honeysuckle still alive from the summer. I figured it wasn’t too late for some to still be blossomed.

 

        It took awhile, but I finally made it to the clearing. It was a spot in the woods with no trees at all. Once Desiree and I had found it, we told the rest of our friend group. We all came out here and made an effort to clean it up, raking leaves out of the way and pulling weeds. We were surprised when Daniel and Lucas had brought a few rocks that looked comfortable to sit on, or at least as comfortable as a rock could be. Now this place felt special to us, we had worked hard on it and we loved it.

 

        When I brushed some branches aside I saw that everyone was already here, except for Jace. I wasn’t really surprised, he was sporadic when it came to meetups like this. But I was happy anyways, all the others were here. Desiree, Marina, Camillia, and Jewel were the girls, and Luke, Daniel, and Isaac were the guys. And then there was myself, Rosetta, who everyone just called Rose.

 

        “What the hell took you so long?!” Joked Marina with a smile, leaning close to Daniel. She was so pretty, with her short and curly black hair and petite frame, I was jealous. Though she honestly wore too much makeup all of the time. Daniel was still lucky to have her.

 

        “I just wanted to make sure I got everything right, I don’t like to rush things. Unlike that time you forgot to put anything at all on the sandwiches you had made.” I loved getting back at her smartass remarks, even if my attempts were in vain. I rarely could ever bring myself to insult anyone, even as a joke.

 

        “Hey, we should be glad. You always make the best stuff, to be honest,” Lucas chimed in, “It probably takes awhile to get it just right.”

 

        “Oh, well thanks. Your guys’ stuff isn’t too bad yourselves.” Hell, was I blushing? I think I was blushing. I’m so damn oversensitive.

 

        “Come sit down already Rose, we’re hungry!” whined Jewel. I didn’t blame her, she didn’t really eat too much on her own, which is why she was so skinny. Not too skinny though, just a little thin. She had her brown hair up in a bun today, unlike her. She usually wore her hair down to her shoulders.

 

        “Okay, I’m coming!” I said as I walked over and took a seat between Desiree and Lucas. I was happy to be here with all of my friends, but it was hard to deny the fact I had a crush on Lucas. I had ever since around 5th grade. I always thought it would slowly pass, but it never did, and we were all 18 and 19 now. I don’t think he ever saw me as more than a friend, so that was why I never told him.

 

        We were soon done eating, so we just sat around and talked and joked with one another. I mostly talked with Desiree, we both got along really well. We both had strikingly the same sense of humor, interests, and opinions. She was really my best friend.

 

        A few minutes into talking and I heard Camillia call my name, surprisingly. We were good friends but she didn’t really talk much.

 

        “Hey Rose, I have a dare for you!” she shouted from across the clearing. Everyone pretty much quieted down. Why was Camillia daring me to do something? We hadn’t done that since like what, 8th grade? It was kind of like her though. The shortest of all of the girls, only about 4’ 11”, she was also the feistiest, her long red hair matching that.

 

        “Haha, okay I guess, what is it?”

 

        “I dare you to go down to the Light House and actually go inside!”

 

        Dead silence.

 

        “Camillia, what the hell?!” Isaac was the first one to say anything. He was Camillia’s boyfriend, so I guess it made sense for him to point out that what she had said was absolutely insane.

 

        “What? Do you actually think that place is haunted or some shit?” She put her hands on her hips, bright red hair flowing as she whipped her head around to look at me.

 

        The whole story behind the Light House happened a few years back. We were in 10th grade and it was a warm day in June. It had been about a week or two after we had found our clearing. We were sitting out chatting and joking like we usually had. Then Daniel yelled suddenly, pointing to the sky. We looked up to see a bright blue ball hurtle towards the ground. We all hesitantly walked towards where it seemed to land. It wasn’t actually too far away. We found another clearing, but this one had a house built on it. It looked very old, the wood partially rotted and the roof slanting a bit. Then after a few seconds, a flash of blue light came from inside the house. Daniel snatched up Marina as Isaac did the same with Camillia. Lucas and Desiree also began running. I had stayed though, staring at the house, petrified with both fear and wonder. Then I felt Desiree and Lucas grab either of my hands and practically drag me away. We all went home soon after that.

 

        “Do you think it’s _not?!”_ Shouted Desiree.

 

        “It’s just a house that glowed, it’s not like it fucking levitated!” Responded Camillia.

 

        “Well you sure seemed in a hurry to leave when it started!”

 

        “I was picked up by Isaac you dumbass!”

 

        “Woah, don’t bring me into this catfight,” Isaac said inserted

 

        Completely ignoring her boyfriend, Camillia continued. “And anyways, Rose didn’t even move at all, which is why I thought _she’d_ be the most interested in going!”

 

        She had a point there. It would be kind of cool to go. We don’t know for sure anyways, it may be nothing. And if there is something there, wouldn’t it be fun to see what it was?

 

        “Well Rose, do you want to?” Asked Desiree. Everyone turned to look at me.

 

        Hell, what was I supposed to do now?! I guessed I’d just go with my gut instinct.

 

        “...S-sure I guess…” Great. Now I was going to the Light House. Alone.

 

        Camillia grinned her signature “I Fucking Won This Time, Cunt” grin. “Great, we’ll just wait for you here then. If you don’t die or anything.”

 

        Thanks, Camillia.

 

        “Rose, really??” Desiree turned to me and said more than asked. I could see the worry in her eyes.

 

        “Don’t worry Desi, I’ll be okay. I promise.” I reassured her.

 

        “Are you sure?” said a voice I really wasn’t expecting. It was Lucas’s.

 

        “Yeah, I’m sure,” I said turning around to Lucas. Just like with Desiree, I could see the worry in his eyes.

 

        I stood up and turned walked to the end of the clearing and turned around. “If I don’t come back make sure to remember me!” I said jokingly with a cheery voice. I was hoping to lighten the mood a little bit. Instead, I just heard some nervous laughter, except for Camillia, who was trying to keep herself from cackling. I turned and walked off, knowing those would be my last words if I really didn’t come back. A dumb joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first real literary piece, so any suggestions are welcome. Also apologies for deleting this work before, it was an accident while trying to update it.


	2. Chapter 2

        Once I reached the house, I realized how much I had forgotten about it. Or maybe I didn’t study it that well in the first place, who knows. 

 

        The house had kudzu and other vines growing up the sides of it, along with bunches of flowers. I walked behind to see if there was anything different. I looked and saw loads of honeysuckle growing up the back side. It smelled almost overwhelmingly sweet. Something in me wanted to go closer to it, but I told myself I had to go inside. 

 

        I walked back to the front of the house, staring nervously at the doorknob. I stalled by looking at the bunch of kudzu right beside me. I realized that the plant wasn’t actually kudzu, the leaves were thicker and looked like they had some thin liquid coating on them. I knew it wasn’t poison ivy or poison oak either. I knew I shouldn’t have, but I decided to rub one of the leaves. My finger immediately felt tingly, but it didn’t hurt or itch at all. I snatched my finger away and took a look at it. It had the liquid from the plant on it. I reminded myself that I didn’t come here to study botanics, I came here to go in the Lighthouse. It was time to stop procrastinating and just go in.

 

        I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut before opening the door and forcing myself to take a step in. I opened my eyes and looked around. The house seemed to have only one room, with a hole in the middle. The strange plant I had thought was kudzu was everywhere, especially the floor. Vines were everywhere as were flowers. 

 

        I took another step in. Maybe there was nothing to this house. Maybe it was just an old, overgrown, abandoned house. I looked behind me towards the door. I saw some honeysuckle growing around the doorway. Jeez, what was it with this place and honeysuckle? I guess it didn’t really matter. 

 

        I picked one of the honeysuckle flowers to get the sweet nectar out of it. Before I did I noticed that the flower wasn’t exactly like honeysuckle. Just like with the kudzu-looking plant, the petals were thicker and covered with some liquid. I began to notice a pattern, but I wasn’t about to run back just because I saw some weird plants.

 

        Keeping the flower in my hand, I walked towards the hole and peered into it. It looked to be way deeper than I thought it was. I couldn’t even see the bottom. The vines and other plants seemed to be trailing into it. Or coming out of it? I really couldn’t tell.

  
        I took the flower I had been holding and looked at it some more. It seemed to have the same anatomy as honeysuckle. I thought that maybe it was just some other kind of honeysuckle I hadn’t ever seen before. I pulled the bottom off of the flower to taste some of the nectar. As soon as it hit my tongue, my whole body began to feel like it had when I rubbed the kudzu-looking plant. Again, it didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt somewhat nice. But before I could respond, I suddenly got extremely dizzy. I ended up losing my balance and falling straight into the hole. The only thing I could think was  _ “This isn’t good,”  _ before I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is rather short, but it's for the sake of keeping events separate.


	3. Chapter 3

        I woke up in what looked like what could only be described as a huge room, about 3/4 the size of a football field, made of vines. Very tightly weaved vines, I supposed, if an entire room could be made out of them. I was very confused at first, but then I remembered that I had fallen in that hole. I looked up to search for the hole I had fallen through. It was there but loosely sealed off with more vines. I also saw some bioluminescent flowers around the ceiling. 

 

        The second thing I noticed was that my clothes were gone. Though they hadn’t disappeared, they were just in shreds under me. I immediately used my hands to cover myself up as best I could, but then I realized that there wasn’t actually anyone here to see me nude, and so I relaxed just a bit. 

 

        Before I could possibly do anything else, I felt something around my wrists and ankles. By the time I had begun to writhe to try and get whatever they were away, they were already too tight. I looked and saw it was more vines. I had always loved plants and flowers, but what kind of botanic hell was this?! Were these even plants?

 

        The vines lifted me up off of the floor and twisted me so I was upright, their grip never faltering. They pulled me towards the wall, where a small flower bud emerged from it. It opened, and inside I saw something light blue that looked like a cross between a tentacle, a worm, and a dick, and was about as thick as three of my fingers. I was immediately appalled and didn’t know what to think. 

 

        The appendage extended towards my mouth and pressed against my lips. I kept them tightly shut, but it smelled so sweet… I soon found myself slowly parting my lips to let it in. It tasted so sweet and good and just delicious, I lost my train of thought. It started pumping in and out of my mouth and before I knew what I was doing I began to suck on it. 

 

        After a few seconds, it stopped at the back of my mouth. I felt something thick and sweet like honey starting to ooze from the end and down my throat. Upon tasting how sweet it was, I gladly let it continue. After about a minute and a half, it stopped and slid out of my mouth. It retracted back into the flower bud and the flower bud went back into the wall of vines.

 

        I was dazed for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what had just gone on. The little voice in my head telling me this was wrong was soon drowned out by the feeling of wanting more of what had just happened. I realized that what the tentacle flower thing had made me drink was probably a potent aphrodisiac or other kind of drug, hence why I was starting to feel so lusty and horny. In a normal situation I would be freaking out, but right now more than anything I just wanted to touch myself. I tried moving my hand towards where I was soaking wet, only for the vine at my wrist I had forgotten about to yank it back.

 

        I was now mad. This plant or not plant thing, I couldn’t really tell anymore, had just forced me to drink an aphrodisiac and now wouldn’t even let me finger myself? This was so stupid. I started fighting against the vines again. They got tighter and tighter the more I fought, so I just deemed it as a lost cause before I made my hands lose complete circulation. I whined from the feeling of wanting to touch myself and not being able to.

 

        The vines started lifting me up off of the floor, towards the ceiling. It lifted me to about the middle, maybe a little higher. I looked down and saw another bud come from the floor, but this time it was much much bigger. So big that when it opened, the petals completely covered the floor. I still wasn’t so out of it that I couldn’t think, and I came to the conclusion that there was no way these were plants, at least none that were from this earth.

 

        The center of the large flower had the same things that came from the small bud from earlier, but they seemed to have a much larger variety. Some were thicker and some were thinner, some had different textures, and some looked completely different from anything I had seen before. There had to be at least a hundred of them. Whatever this flower was planning, I had a feeling it would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

        The vines suspending me over the flower suddenly released all at once. I screamed as I fell into the wriggling center, bracing for impact. 

 

        After a few moments I still hadn’t felt an impact, so I slowly opened one of my eyes and then the other. I had been caught on one of the flower’s tentacles. This one was just wide enough for me to sit cross-legged on. The top part that I was sitting on had many small bumps, a single bump was about the size of a pea. I peered over the edge to look at the bottom part, which seemed to be completely smooth. The pad-tentacle was also covered with a thick layer of slime, but not as thick as the aphrodisiac I was fed earlier. Though it did smell just as sweet and made my skin tingle a bit. 

 

        I had an idea, being reminded by my body that I was so horny. I placed one leg on either side of the pad-tentacle and started grinding against it. The slime made it feel even better. I softly moaned in pleasure to myself, but I still wanted more. It wasn’t long until I orgasmed, which I had never had happen from just grinding alone. 

 

        I went back to sitting cross-legged on the pad-tentacle, my mind fuzzy from the overwhelming pleasure I had just had. I felt something snake around my abdomen, but I didn’t really care anymore. This tentacle wasn’t like the one that gave me the aphrodisiac. This one didn’t seem to have a hole in it and wasn’t covered in slime. 

 

        The tentacle lifted me up off of the pad as two thinner yet identical ones grabbed my wrists. In front of me, another tentacle rose up. This one was covered with the slime, but also had something like a four-petaled flower at the end. It wasn’t really a flower though, as it was made of the same fleshy stuff as the tentacle itself. In the middle was a very thin and short needle that I could barely see. It was a little thinner than a sewing needle.

 

        The flesh-flower went towards my chest and latched on to one of my breasts. It secreted some sort of liquid onto my breast that made it feel numb, but also very nice. The flower then suctioned on and pressed the needle into my nipple. I knew this would usually hurt, but it didn’t because of what I guessed was the liquid. The needle injected just a little bit of some kind of liquid into my breast. The flower unsuctioned itself and did the same to my other breast. Another tentacle came up and sprayed some kind of clear liquid onto my breasts. 

 

        I couldn’t tell what the point of all this was at first, but then I felt and saw something strange happen. My breasts started to get bigger. It was slow at first, but I realized they were growing exponentially. Once they stopped, my breasts had gone from a large C-cup to an E or maybe even an F-cup. They weren’t grossly huge, but they were still really big. And also really sensitive. I wanted to touch them really badly. Thankfully the tentacles at my wrists let go. 

 

        I began to massage my breasts gently at first, and I was right that they were more sensitive. My nipples seemed to be almost as sensitive as my clit. I couldn’t help from moaning a little as I massaged myself more intensely. 

 

        I felt some liquid on my finger, but it wasn’t the sticky kind from the tentacles. I looked at my breasts and my fingers and to my surprise, it was breast milk from myself. I licked some of it off of my finger. It tasted so good, I wanted more. I couldn’t suck my own breasts though, so I just kept licking from my fingers. I didn't know what this thing was planning, but I sure as hell wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

        After a few minutes of licking breast milk from my fingers, four tentacles rose up and grabbed my wrists and ankles. I was getting tired of being restrained. 

 

        “What is it with you guys and keeping hold of me?!” I shouted. Then I realized that I’ve been drugged so much that I’ve started talking to these tentacles. Tentacles from some flower that probably wasn’t even a flower or even of this earth. But in my defense, they did seem to have some level of sentience.

 

        The two tentacles at my ankles started to spread my legs, and I immediately knew what was going to happen next. I was going to be screwed by some tentacles. I had seen this kind of stuff online before, but I never really paid much attention to it.

 

        I looked down and saw another tentacle. It looked to be the same width of the one which gave me the aphrodisiac, except it unmistakably looked exactly like a dick. I hated to admit it, but I was a little excited to be fucked by this thing.

 

        I felt it at my entrance pressing gently, and I didn’t have to look down to feel that there was another tendril pressing on my clit. All at once, the tentacle dick at my entrance pushed into me. I yelped as it hit the back of my pussy. I was filled with immense sensation and pleasure.

 

        The tentacle dick started slowly thrusting in and out of me. I felt two more tentacles start gently massaging my breasts. I bit my lip and started moving my hips in unison with the one in my pussy. I had such an overstimulation of my senses, and it all felt just so good. I accepted that at this point my mind had been broken with the sheer amount of pleasure.

 

        The tentacle in my pussy started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper inside of me. I had never been fucked this hard ever in my life. I couldn’t hold back my gasps and moans anymore, and I shut my eyes tight as my pussy tightened and I came around the tentacle. It thrust into me one last time and pressed at my cervix as it seemed to also come. I felt a warm liquid spill into me, and I felt absolutely wonderful as it filled me up. The tentacle then left my pussy and retracted back to the center of the flower.

 

        After my mind cleared a little bit, I realized the tentacles at my wrists and ankles had let go. I figured it was because they trusted me enough to not fight anymore. They were right too, I wasn’t going to fight something that made me feel this good.

 

        I was wondering what the tentacle that had just fucked me had filled me up with, so I moved my hand down to my pussy and rubbed onto my finger some of the liquid that had leaked out. I looked at the liquid on my fingers. It was a pale white and sticky, so I came to the conclusion that it must have been its cum. I licked it off of my fingers, wondering if it would taste like a guy’s cum. It tasted sweet just like the aphrodisiac, unlike a guy’s. I had no idea why this thing was trying to have sex with a human girl, but I didn’t really care either. I just wanted more of what this thing had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

        The tentacle at my waist started to bring me down further towards the center of the flower. At first, I thought it was going to bring me into the center, but it just sat me on one of the petals. It then left back into the mass of tentacles.

 

        I sat down with my knees to the side and decided to take a break for a bit. I realized how messy I was, my legs were covered in tentacle slime as well as my breasts. I also noticed that my breasts had gotten even bigger since the fleshy flower tentacle had done its thing to them, though they hadn’t grown as much as just after it had. They also were leaking a little bit of milk and hurt some from what I guessed was the added weight of the milk inside. I massaged them like I had before, licking the sweet milk from my fingers as I went.    
  


        After they stopped hurting as much, I decided to go sit at the edge of the petal. Looking into the middle of the flower I was able to get a better look from high up. It was filled about an inch high with some honey-like liquid. There were also some small wriggling tentacles that didn’t seem to be attached to the flower itself. They seemed to have the same amount of variety as the larger tentacles; some had bumps and some were smooth, some were blunt while others came to a defined end, and some were definitely for, shall I say, “certain purposes” while others were very foreign looking. They also varied just as much in length and width. 

 

        I picked one of the singular tentacles to get a better look. Surprisingly the honey stuff didn’t stick to it, but it had the tentacles’ slime instead. The one I chose seemed to have some kind of sucker on the end of it. I touched my fingertip to it and felt it gently sucking. I suddenly had an idea, one that would feel really good.

        I brought the tentacle down to my pussy and attached the sucker end to my clit. Just like I expected the tentacle started sucking on my clit, though it did it a bit harder than I thought it would. I immediately let out a loud moan in response. The feeling was a little too intense for me, but I had another idea that I thought would feel better.

 

        I took the sucker off of my clit and looked back in the center for a second one. Once I found one, I attached both suckers to either of my nipples. I was right that it would feel really good, and it helped that they were taking some added weight off of my breasts.

 

        Once I was content, I took the two suckers off of my breasts. I was surprised to see that they had grown in length. I set them back in the honey and thought to myself. My breast milk must have made them grow, so I guessed that meant they had been nourished by it. Thinking like that just made me even more aroused.

 

        I continued relaxing on the petal for a while, occasionally having to massage my breasts from them getting too heavy again. I was surprised to see that some of the separate tentacles were starting to make their way out of the honey stuff. They weren’t bothering me, just lying on the petal. 

 

        After relaxing for a while longer, I felt something poke at my abdomen. It wasn’t one of the separate tentacles, but one of the ones attached to the flower. It looked to be the same kind that had wrapped around my waist before. After it got my attention, it slowly began to snake around my abdomen. It didn’t touch me anywhere else. After it had stopped, a couple more came down and made me spread my legs and then left. I then saw another one of the attached tentacles come down towards me.

 

        This one was one of the stranger looking ones, I couldn’t really tell what it would be for. The end of it was shaped as if you cut a tube diagonally, and it had a hole about an inch in diameter. It was also a bit translucent and the whole thing was about four of my fingers wide.

 

        It came down to where I was on the petal and started gently prodding at my entrance. Once it slipped inside of me, it went all the way to the back of my pussy and pressed hard up against my cervix. I yelped a bit as it did so, I was more sensitive there now. 

 

        It stayed still for a few seconds before I felt something wider press at my entrance. I looked and was stunned. There was what seemed to be an egg coming through the tentacle. There were also some more coming after it. They were a little smaller than the palm of my hand.

 

        I thought there was no way it would fit, but suddenly it did. I felt every inch of my pussy stretch around the egg as it slowly moved through me. I had never felt anything like this before, and the new sensation felt wonderful inside of me. The egg then came to the end of the tentacle, and I felt it start to slip through my cervix. It then popped inside and I saw a bulge in my lower stomach. I was feeling a totally new level of pleasure from deeper inside of me than I ever had. I started coming the hardest I had in my entire life.

 

        Just as soon as the egg popped into my womb, I felt another pushing at my entrance. This continued about twenty-five times until I felt the tentacle pull out of me. My stomach now looked like I was nine months pregnant, if not more. Every time I moved I could feel the eggs shift inside of me, a mixture of pleasure with just a hint of pain. 

 

        It seemed that this flower had surprises at every corner, and I couldn’t wait to discover them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also just an update: since I'm back in school, I won't have as much time to write, so updates may be more infrequent.


	7. Chapter 7

        I assumed since the flower had now deposited its eggs in me that I had some time to myself. I shifted to sit with my legs to the side like I had been sitting at first. Every time I moved, I could feel eggs pressing at every inch of my sensitive womb, so it took me awhile to get in my desired position. 

 

        I noticed that my breasts were now growing even faster, and they were now bigger than they were to begin with. I supposed it was to get ready for whatever was inside the eggs. I decided not to massage my breasts this time so there would be enough for them.

        I started gently rubbing my stomach and realized I was a little excited to give birth to these things. I didn’t know if I would have to lay the eggs or if they would hatch in my stomach, but I guessed it didn’t really matter. If it was anything like the rest of my experiences here, it would be pleasurable nonetheless.

 

        I heard something like leaves rustling, and I was absolutely stunned when I looked at where I thought the sound was coming from. Where the hole had been loosely closed off with vines, I saw that someone had fallen on them. I stared intently as I saw the vines grab their wrists and ankles just like they had done to me. I then realized that it was Desiree.

 

        The vines brought her down on the floor. It seemed she was unconscious as I also was, and so I wondered if she had also had some “flower nectar”. The vines began ripping her clothes off and I assumed that was what they had also done to me. 

        I had never seen Desiree fully naked before, and to be honest, I thought she was pretty hot. I also ignored the fact it was probably the aphrodisiac. She had always been a little shorter than me, but that wasn’t saying much since I was a rather tall girl. She admittedly also had a little more weight on her than I did. Her hips didn’t flare out as much as mine did though, but of course, I did have kinda wide hips. What really caught me off guard though were her voluptuous tits. I then realized why it did so; she always had worn pretty loose tees most of the time, so her breasts weren’t really ever pronounced. I wondered why I had never noticed this before, but it really didn’t matter now. My mind was busy buzzing with the possibility of what could happen with  _ two  _ girls in a place like this.

 

        Desiree lay on the floor asleep, and I was tempted to go and touch her. But I realized the tentacles and vines probably wouldn’t like that, and so I was patient and stayed put. Though it wasn’t long, maybe five minutes or so before she hazily awoke mumbling. The vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles like they had done to me, though she didn’t fight as hard. She did try swatting at them, but it was like if you were swatting away a fly if you were really, really tired. I assumed she was more sensitive to the anesthetic that was used on the both of us.

 

        She became more aware when she felt the wall tentacle that administered the aphrodisiac poke at her lips. She did the same as I had done, refusing at first yet succumbing after awhile. She seemed to love it just as much, if not more than I had. She bobbed her head and licked it wildly. I could feel myself getting even wetter just watching her, her tits bouncing every time she bobbed her head. Before I knew it I was gently rubbing my clit as well as fingering myself just a little. 

 

        The tentacle then released the aphrodisiac into her mouth, and she licked it up greedily. She got some around her mouth and she licked up what she could, but some dripped off her chin and onto her tits, which was just even hotter. As the vines began to pull her away she fought to try to get back to the bud, but they didn’t seem to care. They instead dropped her onto the pad tentacle just like they had done with me, and the process began with her.

 

        I waited for them to drop her onto the petal I was on, playing with some of the detached tentacles and occasionally looking up to see her being tentacle fucked and masturbating while doing so. Her moans and yelps and sighs were perfect and music to my ears, it was like live porn. Hell, it practically  _ was _ live porn. When they began the process to expand her tits, they grew as big as mine were now. Speaking of mine, they were now so heavy and sensitive that I felt like they were going to burst. The eggs inside of me were going to be very well fed.

 

        The tentacles finally set her down on the petal beside me. She looked to be in a daze as she leaned back on her arms and gazed at me, glancing over my body. I involuntarily giggled a little

 

        “Hey, you okay?” I asked her. She looked at me and sighed.

 

        “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Now I see what was taking you so long to get back. What… what is this place anyways?” She was now smiling at least.

 

        “Haha, beats me. But it’s pretty nice, isn’t it?” I asked with a knowing smirk on my face

 

        “You bet it is. Pinch me so I know this isn’t some messed up wet dream.”

 

        I leaned over and pinched her forearm a bit

 

        “Ah good, it isn’t. Also, what on earth happened to you?”

 

        I looked at her with a confused look on my face, but then I remembered my stomach and tits “Oh, well the flower tentacle thing here,” I patted the petal lightly, “Put some eggs in my womb. Also, I don’t think this thing is from earth.”

 

        She blushed a little. “Then what happened to your boobs? What’s coming out of them?”

 

        “That’s my breast milk. When the tentacles do that thing to your breasts, it makes you lactate. Here, let me show you.”

 

        I leaned over and began massaging her tits just as I had done to my own. She started moaning almost immediately, using one of her hands to cover her mouth as she shut her eyes tight. Then milk started leaking out of her tits, and I licked it off my fingers. I continued massaging her, soon finding myself licking the milk off of her tits instead of my fingers, and then just plain sucking on one of her tits. It was so sweet it almost tasted of the condensed milk I used in pies. 

 

        It wasn’t long until I heard her voice get louder and more intense as she came, and I felt a spurt of milk shoot into my mouth. The hand massaging her other tit was also covered in milk from when she came. I pulled away and licked the milk off of my hand. Desi was now panting and struggling to make words. I noticed her tits weren’t any smaller, or at least they weren’t uneven. 

 

        After she seemed to gain some of her composure back, I got an idea. I didn’t even think before enacting it.

 

        “Hey Desi, do you wanna see what the milk tastes like?” I then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

 

        She seemed kind of shocked at first, but it didn’t take long for her to kiss me back. Our tongues blended and danced with each other, sharing the sweet mix of milk and aphrodisiac. I moaned into her mouth as she ran her hand through my hair.

 

        After we pulled away we smiled. I was about to say something to her, but I felt a stirring in my womb. I knew what was about to happen, and I was overwhelmed with excitement. It was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and being patient! I know it's been over a week since my last update and I apologize. I started finals this week so I've been busy. I promise you though that this project won't be abandoned! Again, thank you for being so patient.


	8. Chapter 8

“Fuck, Desi… Desi I-” I could hardly speak at all. I could feel every little movement of the eggs in my womb as they hatched one by one and the tentacles as they poked me from the inside. I could feel the different textures, just as varied as the detached ones from earlier. 

 

“Rose? Rose, what’s the matter?!” Desi said with panic in her voice. She leaned over to help me stabilize myself and placed one hand on my stomach. I assumed she felt the movement from inside of me and She gasped and grinned. “Oh Rose, are they hatching?”

 

I could only respond with a loud moan as I spread my legs and leaned back. I could feel the first tentacle pushing at the back of my cervix, a feeling I had never experienced before. I felt it expand around the tentacle as it started wiggling its way through my pussy. It thrashed as it did so, hitting pleasure spots I didn’t even know I had. I was practically screaming at this point, my arms weak and my face flushing.

 

I felt the first tentacle finally make it’s full way out of my pussy, and just as it did another started worming through me again. I would be looking at Desi’s face, but my eyes were shut tight from all of the intense sensations radiating throughout my body. 

 

After about three tentacles had made their way out of me, I felt something sucking my nipple. I realized it must’ve been the little tentacles drinking my breast milk. By the fourth one out of me, two of them had started sucking on my tits. By the fifth, the first had left and another started sucking. It was a cycle, they would have their fill and move on. 

 

Usually I would be pondering about how synchronized this whole cycle was, but by now my mind had been broken. Broken with pleasure and lust, my whole mind felt like it was devoted to sex and anything to do with it. I felt like seducing everyone in the world, I wanted to be fucked and stretched and pleasured like this for the rest of my life. 

 

By time the last had made its way out of me, there were still few more that needed feeding. I wasn’t so overwhelmed anymore, and I could now manage to open my eyes. The first thing I saw were my tits, which were the same size as they were before the eggs started hatching, so they had still been growing as the tentacles were drinking. My stomach was still a little swollen though. I thought for a moment what it might be, and then I realized it was probably the egg shells. I wondered how I would get rid of them, but I remembered I had better things to be doing in this wonderful place.

 

I looked around for Desi after I realized she wasn’t holding on to me anymore. Once I found her, I was surprised to see her masturbating with a few tentacles. They must’ve been the ones that had just come out of me because they were a different color than the ones in the flower’s honey. The ones that had come out of me were a pale purple instead of the bright cyan ones of the flower. 

 

She must’ve seen me looking at her because she started blushing and pulling the tentacles off of her. I crawled over to her and sat in front of her on my knees. 

 

“Hey Desi, I could help you out with that, you know...” Without waiting for her to say anything, I brought my face down to her pussy and started ravaging it with my tongue. It was covered in a mix of the tentacles’ cum and her own juices. She tasted so fucking good, I almost couldn’t believe it.

 

“Ah, Rose!” She screamed. I sucked on her clit and then thrashed my tongue around inside of her. Hearing her unrestricted sounds filled with pleasure only filled me with gratification to the point of making me hornier than I already was, so I moved my hand down to my own clit to start rubbing it. I moaned into her pussy which only made her scream louder. 

 

Desi began to yell my name more and more, louder each time. Before I knew it I felt her pussy clench around my tongue, and my face was soon covered with her juices as she squirted. I sat up and wiped what I could to lick off of my fingers. Desi was a hot mess now, leaning back and panting hard. I had never eaten a girl out before, so I was glad to see I had done such a good job. 

 

“O-oh my god, Rose…” Desi said under her breath. I smiled at her and sat on her lap. She looked up at me and smiled back. Then I saw a spark in her eye, the kind that definitely meant she had an idea. 

 

“Here, let me have that.” I had no Idea what in the world she was talking about. There were no tentacles on me at the moment or anything else. I didn’t have to ask though as she promptly grabbed my tit and started sucking on it. And damn, she was sucking hard. I sat up on my knees, one either side of her, and wrapped my arms around her torso. She wrapped her arms around me as well. 

 

The sensation was so strange to me. Yeah, the tentacles had been sucking on my tits too, but they did it completely differently. They had a constant suction unlike Desi. She would suck hard maybe once or twice, then lick my nipple a bit. Seeing as my breasts were so sensitive now it felt amazing. 

 

Desi looked up to kiss me and share with me the milk she had in her mouth. We kissed messily and passionately, unlike any kiss I had before. I leaned into her body, our tits pressing together and leaking milk. We moaned into each other’s mouths which only intensified our feeling. 

 

I then felt something pressing at my ass and desperately wanted to look to see what it was, but I didn’t want to break away from the lovely kiss I was in. Since Desi’s arms were still wrapped around me it couldn’t have been her, so it must’ve been a tentacle. It felt to be one of the thinner ones, about a finger thick. I hadn’t ever had anal sex before, or even thought of it. I hoped it would feel just as good as I had heard it would.

 

Before I knew it the tentacle had slipped into my ass. I moaned into Desi’s mouth and tightened my grip around her. The tentacle squirmed around in my ass, pushing on all sorts of places I never even knew existed. 

 

It wasn’t long before the tentacle came inside of me. I felt the cum flow into me, a constant warmth filling me up. I broke away from my kiss with Desi and sighed. She smiled at me, so I smiled back.

 

“Haha, this whole thing has been so… fun? I don’t know what word to use to describe it…” Desi said.

 

“Kinky?” I suggested to her.

 

“Yeah, that’s it. Kinky as fuck. I wish we had stumbled upon this place sooner…”

 

“Me too. At least we did at all.”

 

“I guess so. This is a paradise.”

 

“Haha, Agreed.”

 

We reclined back to relax some more, masturbating and kissing sporadically. 

 

Company down here was the best thing I could’ve had. It was nice to have someone to explore the wonders of this place with, and even better, it was my best friend. Though it was unbeknownst to me at the time, we’d be getting a lot more company soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your outstanding patience! I know it's been forever since I last updated, I’m very sorry. But school is out now, so chapters shouldn’t take this long to be posted anymore. Thank you all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

   While sitting back, one of the tentacles came up to explore me some. This wasn’t unusual to me anymore, so I just let it do its thing. Desi was busy playing with some anyway, so I saw no harm in it.   
  
   This tentacle type I didn’t recognize. It was more cylindrical in shape and its hole was rather large, about an inch in diameter. It had a bit of ruffley translucent skin around the opening.   
  
   It slinked over to my pussy and latched onto it rather firmly, starting to push hard into my clit and around the area just above my opening. It pushed harder and harder, but it didn’t really hurt. I did feel immense pleasure, though it was a strange kind I had never felt before. I couldn’t tell what it was doing to me anymore either because I hadn’t felt anything like it. I looked down to where it was and saw that the tentacle was becoming translucent almost. I couldn’t make out what was under it, but I wouldn’t have to wait long to find out.   
  
   The tentacle slid off of me and wiggled away, and what I was left with made my jaw drop. It was a cock that looked seamlessly attached to my own body. It was a pretty big one too, eight or nine inches long maybe and three fingers in diameter. I sat there looking down at myself, dumbfounded.   
  
   I wanted to know if this was really my own dick, so I slowly wrapped my fingers around it as much as I could. It was definitely mine, and it was hard too. I couldn’t believe it, I now had a dick and a pussy!   
  
   I was so stunned in the few minutes that this happened that I forgot all about Desi. I looked over to where she was last sitting. Instead of being there, she was about two feet away from me on her hands and knees staring intensely at my cock. Her mouth was dripping and her eyes were practically bulging out out her head. She made then eye contact with me and smiled deviously.    
  
   Without saying a single word, she walked over and placed both knees on either side of my hips. Once she had done this, her pussy lips were just barely touching the tip of my dick, yet I could still feel how utterly wet she was. It made my cock throb just thinking about it.   
  
   She slowly lowered herself down onto my cock, and at once I had entered her. It was the most amazing feeling I could ever describe, an almost entirely new sensation crashing through my body.    
  
   To my surprise, it wasn’t long until she had fit my whole cock all the way into her pussy. I could feel every ridge and detail of her, and her cervix pressing hard against the end of my dick. I wasn’t able to make any noise from what I remember, I was just laying there with my eyes rolled back and trying to comprehend all of the sensations rolling all throughout every inch of my being.   
  
   Desi then started moving up and down slowly, taking her time to get to the very end of my cock, and then coming down all the way to the bottom. It felt so fucking good. I was finally able to comprehend a little of what I was feeling, and immediately let out a loud moan and spasmed.   
  
   Without thinking, I flipped Desi over and started fucking her from behind. She screamed and I felt her pussy tighten around my dick, which only compelled me to go faster. I fucked her with everything I had, pulling almost all the way out and then smashing back into her. I reached down and squeezed her boobs which made her moan even louder. I thrusted into her over and over again, milk starting to leak from my tits in spurts every time I did so. I could hear her juices every time I moved in and out of her.   
  
   Soon enough, I felt a huge orgasm make its way like electricity throughout my body. I pushed one final time as deep as I could into her and let out all of my cum. I was surprised when streams of milk also shot out from my tits, only intensifying the orgasm. Desi and my screams filled the room, echoing off of the walls.    
  
   We both lay there in a mess of our own love fluids, still spasming every once and awhile. We started making out again, sucking each other’s tits, and fucking in an unorganized cycle. The passage of time didn’t matter to us any longer, we only wanted to fuck like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
